Albus Potter and The Goblins Guild
by TemporaryObsession
Summary: An undecided prophecy. A hot tempered rival. A potentially evil Slytherin Transfiguration teacher. And a new breed of evil. And Albus's first year at Hogwarts just got a lot more complicated.
1. The Middle Child

**Chapter 1: The Middle Child**

"Harry." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. "Hermione told Ron to tell me to tell—"

"Luna could you hold on a second, I'm trying to finish this report. Its very important." Harry asked not even bothering to look up from the stack of papers in front of him. Luna hesitated before muttering, "If you insist."

An hour later Harry's quill stopped scribbling furiously. He took a deep calming breath before leaning back in his chair.

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me Luna?" Harry asked. Luna who had been studying a small gray spider on the wall said, "Did you know that some female spiders eat their mates? It's because of the kinkerwazits that come around after they mate. It makes them cannibalistic." Harry's lip twitched.

"Umm Luna did Ron give you a message for me?"

"Oh yes. Hermione told Ron – who was in a rush and unable to tell you himself— so he told me to tell you that Ginny is in labor."

Harry's green eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me the minute you came in?" Harry demanded grabbing fistfuls of his jet-black hair. Luna looked puzzled. "I tried to. But you told me to wait."

Harry sighed and rushed to grab cloak. "I'm going to kill Ron." He muttered to himself. "Next time anything—like this for instance, something important happens just tell me immediately! If I ask you to wait, ignore me and tell me anyway." Harry told her as he put on his black cloak.

Luna tilted her head looking perturbed, "What would you classify as important? Would a new species of shizzyfuzbulls be important?" she asked looking thoughtful. But it was to late Harry had already Apparated.

* * *

When Harry arrived in Ginny's room at St. Mungos the Healer in charge of her was on her way out. "Mr. Potter." She said nodding politely before exiting the room.

Ginny who was caressing her swollen belly looked up and smile brightly at Harry. "Oh Harry!" Her emerald eyes glittered.

Ron turned around looking slight exasperated. "What took you so long? I sent Luna _hours _ago!"

"What!" Hermione demanded. She glared fiercely at Ron who looked as though he had just seen a giant spider.

"You sent _Luna_? Didn't I tell _you_ to tell Harry that Ginny went into labor!"

Ron pouted. "You also told me to get my arse over here as soon as possible, and I couldn't find him so I asked Luna to give him the message. And obviously she did." Ron said gesturing towards Harry.

Hermione growled "Yes but that was two hours ago!" and continued to scold Ron.

Harry ignored them; and turned to his wife who was smiling softly as she watched her brother and his wife squabble.

Harry pulled a chair to Ginny's side and took her cold hands into his clammy pale ones. "How are you?" he asked squeezing her hands slightly.

"I'm fine. You get like this every time. Don't worry. Nothing went wrong for James or Albus and nothing is going to happen this time. I'm always labor for a couple hours or so." She told him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. "Does anything hurt? Because if it does—" Ginny silenced him with a quick kiss. "I'm fine." She assured.

Then she gave him that special smile, the one she reserved just for him. The one that made his heart want to jump out of his throat, the one that made forget his name, the one that made his knees shake. _That smile._

Bang! The door to the room swung open. In the doorway was the healer Harry had seen when he came in, she was clutching an old woman.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but she absolutely insisted that she see you. We told her to wait but—" the old woman wiggled out of the healers grip and stepped forward into the room.

She had frizzy hair that was mostly gray with traces of brown. She wore a gauzy shawl and had chunky bangles, covered with shining sequins and she wore thick glasses that made her eyes look like two over sized marbles.

"Trelawney…" Harry heard Hermione whisper. Harry squinted; it was in fact his old Divination professor. Trelawney opened her mouth and in the same trance-like voice she used when she foretold a true prophecy said,

"The second child of the one who

Defeated the Dark Lord before

A War beckons at his door

Perish or Triumph, Rise or Fall

The third soul though tainted decides it all

Intertwined fates, one choice will tip the scale

Whether the second child succeeds or fails

The second child will not tempted, he cannot be turned

But his greatest ally may watch him burn

His role is invaluable, and death he accepts

To come from behind and play the final steps

Be warned this prophecy has come in three

But only one has come to me"

Trelawney's voice receded back into her throat. Her head rolled down then up. When she looked back at Harry she no longer looked as though she were in a trance. Instead she seemed to be quite aware and very confused.

She glanced around the room, her gold bangles clanging as she shuffled. "Harry?" she asked when her large gray eyes stopped at him.

Harry stood completely still as if he had been petrified.

When Trelawney got no response from Harry, she turned to Ron and Hermione who were holding hands and looking to Harry with worried expressions on their faces. She then looked to Ginny only to see her emerald eyes were filled with tears.

"What has happened?" Trelawney asked in her usual misty voice. Harry's pale face tightened, his jaw clenched. His pale clammy hands curled into fist, which trembled at his sides.

"Get her out of here," Ron said giving the Healer a desperate look. The healer grabbed the divination teacher and ushered her out. Harry looked to Ginny, Ron and Hermione eyes turned looked back and forth between them both.

"Albus." Ginny said in a weak voice. Harry nodded and rested his head on her hands. His son, his _two-year-old _son, his sweet mild mannered second son had received his first prophecy. And there was nothing Harry could do to change it.

------------------------Ghouls Swamp------------------------

The room was small, and humid. Scented lavender candles were strategically places to give the room a dull but present light source. An old fashioned cherry wood table was placed in the center; on it was a large oriental lantern.

On the sides of the room against the wall were bookshelves each five or six levels high with large books covered in cobwebs and dried blood. A young man in his twenties entered the room with very pretty woman in his arms.

"The Baroness will reward us richly for this Glacier! We'll be able to buy a luxurious place and have little tots running about the place. We'll get married." the young man said, his blue eyes bright with pride and adoration. The pretty woman in his arms named Glacier blushed, her tan skin was smooth and clear and her full lips were stretched into a wide and dazzling smile.

"And we'll be together." Glacier said, her voice was softy and melodic. The young man smiled and enveloped her in his arms. "Always." He whispered into her long black hair.

"Forgive me for interrupting this… heartwarming moment." The young couple pulled away and bowed as a tall woman in a midnight blue cloak entered the room. "No apology is necessary my lady." The young man said bowing.

"Please take a seat my Lady." Glacier said scurrying towards the table and pulling back a chair. The Baroness took the seat and the young man sat down opposite her. Glacier took the seat at the head of the table.

"Why have you called me forth today, Payrus?" The Baroness asked. The young man smiled confidently and took Glaciers hand. "Glacier told a prophecy. One that concerns your plan."

The Baronesses yellow eyes widened slightly. "I see." she turned to Glacier. "Would my lady like to hear it now, or shall we give you the crystal ball?" Glacier asked holding out a small crystal ball towards the Baroness.

The Baroness shook her head. "I would prefer to hear it from the source." Glacier nodded and folded her hands and closed her eyes.

When she reopened them, they were glazed as though she was in a trance.

"Perish or Triumph, Rise or Fall

The first soul heir to the Dark Lord before

A tainted soul decides it all

Three fates intertwined, the third tips the scale

The third soul decides who shall prevail

Born the day the moon and sun reverse

Heir to the family of Knight

Savior or undoing

But be warned this prophecy has come in three

And only one has come to me"

Glaciers eyes closed and her neck drooped, then she opened her eyes and looked up. "We haven't been able to figure out what all of it means." Glacier said looking to Payrus.

Payrus nodded. "But we have figured out the last part. The prophecy said your savior or enemy would be born the heir of the family of Knight." he gestured to Glacier.

"Glacier knows of a child who was born last week, she is the daughter of Maria Knight. Heir to Knight family. She is the child the prophecy speaks of." Payrus said confidently.

The Baroness gave no reaction. "And that is the only proof you have? Her surname?"

"Of course not my Lady. What Payrus forgot to mention was that, " Glacier said. " the girl was born during a solar eclipse. The day the moon and sun reverse."

_______

Please Review!


	2. A Meeting Dumbledore

**Albus Potter and The Goblins Guild**

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: A Meeting with Dumbledore**

The week after his daughter Lily had been born, Harry made the trip to Hogwarts. He needed to talk to someone other than Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. Neither of them had been very helpful.

"Trying to prevent fate from happening is like trying to prevent clouds from raining. Impossible, stupid and dangerous." Hermione had told him while Ron nodded sagely.

He had come up with every possible reason why doing nothing would be bad but he had been unable to convince them. Ginny surprisingly had sided with both Ron and Hermione.

But Harry knew better, he knew he couldn't just sit down and let his two-year-old son face this prophecy alone. That's why he was going to Hogwarts. He needed to talk to someone wise, someone who had been his mentor in his childhood.

"And you say Trelawney had the prophecy? Well how incredibly ironic! That you're very son's fate shall be told by the same woman who prophesized yours." Dumbledore exclaimed looking quite amused.

Snape on the other hand was more helpful. " Don't let your emotions rule you, Potter. Yes the prophecy concerns your son, but challenging fate never ends well. Remember the only reason the prophecy about you and the Dark Lord came true was _because_ Voldemort tried to change it. If he had done nothing, nothing would have happened."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Severus is quite right. The best thing you can do right now is be a good father to Albus, make sure he knows how to love—that is after all what saved you."

Harry nodded and looked at his shoes so his two ex-professors wouldn't see his frustration. It must seem to so simple to them he thought, but in the end it was still his _son_. His two-year-old son.

"Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "I know it's not as simple as it sounds. Important things never are. But I was once in a situation similar to yours, letting you face the Dark Lord knowing you could very well die was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do—and I faced many difficult tasks throughout my life. The few times I tried to shelter you they ended in disaster."

Harry sighed and looked to his old mentor, Dumbledore's blue eyes looked as kind and wise as ever. "Voldemort possessing you, Sirius's death both were results of me—like Voldemort trying to challenge fate. Do not repeat my mistakes Harry."

In the deepest part of his subconscious Harry knew Dumbledore was right, challenging the prophecy would only make things worse.

But that was only in his subconscious.

Seeing as that Harry had already made up his mind about the matter, Dumbledore decided to change the subject. "Severus and I have been hearing a lot about The Madman's Guild, have they been giving you and your Aurors problems?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they're just a small group of crooks. Too small to do any real damage, but I'm having my aurors keep an eye on them just in case."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "Its unlike you to pay attention to such a small group of criminals, when there are others out there far more formidable."

"I know." Harry said nodding his head. "But lately their attacks seem more organized. It seems as though their new leader has a goal. And…"

"And?" Dumbledore pressed. "I have a feeling about them…and its not good." Harry said looking unsure.

"Always go with your instincts Harry, they've never failed you before."

Harry gave a small smile. "That's what Hermione told me."

"Ah Hermione! How is she? Still with Ron I hope."

"She hasn't hexed him into oblivion yet?" Snape asked looking mildly curious.

--------------------------------- St. Putters Orphanage-----------------------------

Madame Miriam in all her life had never seen such a child, and she had been in charge of the orphanage for longer than she'd like to admit.

"What is her name? Are you her father?" she demanded as she took the shivering baby away from handsome man who stood in the doorway. The icy winds blew inside the orphanage rattling the picture frames on display on the wall next to her.

The handsome man shook his head. "No I am not her father. Her parents are both dead. She has no other family." Madam Miriam shushed the baby who had begun whine.

"What's name?" Madame Miriam asked. "Zara." He answered. "And her surname?" "Reynolds." Madame Miriam nodded.

The man turned to leave, and then turned back once more. "Will she be safe?" it was a foolish question really, he wasn't even sure why'd he asked. "From what?" Madame Miriam asked.

The man smiled. "Muggles." He whispered and shook his head before walking back out snowstorm and never looking back.

Madam Miriam stood in the doorway for the longest time watching the man disappear into the swirls of hail and snow. Then she looked down to the child in her arms. The girl had smooth velvety brown skin, and jet-black curly hair with long sooty lashes made her look delicate and angelic. But her most astounding feature was her eyes.

They were lavender, and flashed like lightning. The girl began to cry again. "Shush its ok Zara. It'll be all right."

Madam Miriam closed the door.


	3. The Sorting

Albus Potter and The Goblins Guild

-

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

-

-

-

"Now remember if you're not sorted into Gryffindor we'll disown you. But no pressure!" Ron joked as the Weasley and Potter family huddled together at Platform 9 ¾.

"Don't tell them that Ron!" Hermione scolded. Ron pouted before adding with wink. "Oh and Rose don't come home with a Malfoy. Granddad Weasley would never forgive if you married a disgusting pureblood."

Everyone laughed except Hermione of course. "Ronald!" Hermione scolded again though she looked as if she was biting back a laugh herself.

"The train will be leaving in five minutes!" the conductor announced over the commotion created by parting families.

"Looks like you better board now, if you want to get good seats." Ginny said hugging both her sons' goodbye. "I want to go to school to mummy!" Lily cried latching onto the bottom of her mother dress.

"Don't worry Rose will bring you back a toilet seat." Ron said to Lily who brightened and smiled at Rose. "Really?" "Of course I will." Rose said giving her father a mischievous look.

Hermione and Ginny glared at Ron as Lily jumped up and down screaming "A toilet seat! Yay!" After another round of hugs, Rose and James boarded the train with Albus close behind.

"Albus!" Harry called. Albus glanced back and so did James. Harry beckoned Albus, who ran toward him.

"Yes dad." Albus said as Harry rubbed his sons hair affectionately. "Be careful and stay close to James. And remember the spells I taught you are only for emergencies nothing else." Albus nodded obediently, "I know. I promise."

Albus gave his father one last squeeze before running back to board the train. He found his older brother, Rose and his cousin Fred sitting in a compartment together. "What did Dad want to talk to you about?" James asked conversationally.

"Oh nothing just reminding me to do well and stuff. You know how he can be such a worry wart." Albus said cheerfully.

James nodded. "I know!" Rose exclaimed. "M dad thinks—"

James stared out the window and watched his father and mother wave goodbye and blow kisses towards their youngest son.

He loved his brother really he did. They got along great. James was willing to bet they got along better than most siblings their age did.

Albus admired James and thought he was the coolest person ever, even cooler than their father as he so often said. And James was extremely protective of his little brother.

But sometimes…he couldn't help but be jealous.

It was no secret in Potter house that Albus was his father's favorite son. He never said it aloud—he didn't have too. It was obvious in his actions.

The summer before James went Hogwarts, his father hardly ever mentioned it to him. This summer, the summer before Albus's first year attending Hogwarts his father took him out late at night past both their bedtimes and taught him advanced magic.

Harry had never taught James a spell in his life.

Harry hadn't even congratulated James when he his OWLS came in the mail and found out he got an Outstanding in Defense against the DA. Albus had been ecstatic and immensely proud of his brother.

His father had just nodded in his general direction and went back to reading The Quibbler.

And it wouldn't have been that bad if it had been just his father, but it was his mother too. His mother had always wanted a girl and after two sons she had been ecstatic to finally have a little girl. And Lily was by far her favorite.

James sighed, what would he do to make his parents notice him? What would it take to make them…its not that they didn't love him, he knew they loved him. (_hoped_ they loved him, wished to the heavens that they loved him.)

He just wished they would notice him for once. See me! Listen to me! Please! He wanted to yell during the dinner table, while he watched his father fuss about how talented his youngest son was, and his mother fuss over how pretty and sweet and cute and bright and perfect Lily was.

But no to them he would always be James, the older mostly mischievous trouble making who didn't give a flying flipper about authority.

"Hey mate you ok?" Fred asked elbowing him lightly. James nodded affirmatively; no other answer would have been acceptable.

"Good, because the minute we get to Hogwarts I'm going to need your help." Rose said seriously.

"Why?" James asked raising his eyebrow at his cousin.

Rose smiled sweetly. "To help blow up a toilet of course, so I can send dear Lily a seat."

-------------------------------Hogwarts-------------------------------

Like all the other first years Hogwarts had blown Albus away, the castle was even grander than his father and brother had described.

The boat ride had made him nervous since it meant separating from James, but Rose had proved to be excellent company. She told him and the blonde boy in the boat who sat with them about the ancient legends about the castle.

Shape changing rooms and Secret Chambers, and mysteriously vanishing rooms.

After docking a short woman with long black hair, caramel colored skin and snake-like yellow eyes greeted them, perhaps greeted was to strong a word she merely said, "My name is Professor Avery." and gave all of them a withering look.

"Follow me to the sorting." She said before turning swiftly her long black robes swishing behind her. The first years glanced at each other and hurried to follow her.

They followed her through two large gates and into the school. Albus and Rose gasped, as they were lead down a grand staircase. Professor Avery stopped suddenly and gave them all a once over before saying, "Wait here."

Then she disappeared through the double doors. The first years rustled about. Someone tapped Albus on the shoulder. "Hello Al. Hello Rose." said a feather light voice. Albus and Rose turned to see their good friend Laurel Lovegood-Scamander. Albus smiled at his sometimes-odd friend. "How are Locran and Lysander?" Rose asked.

"Oh they're good. They truly enjoy Ravenclaw; I hope to join them there. Oh Albus look you have some fizzywazits in your hair let me take them out…" Albus smiled as Laurel removed the fizzywazits from his head.

Rose looked interested as she always did around Laurel or her mother Luna. Unlike her own mother, Rose respected Luna's odd beliefs and sometimes believed them. "Fizzywazits you say? What exactly does a fizzywazit do?"

"Well nothing…" Laurel said. Rose raised her eyebrow. "As long as they're dry. But if they come into contact with water they can be very dangerous." Albus nodded, "Well thanks for removing them for me Laurel." He said grinning brightly.

Laurel gave a light smile. The double doors flew open and Professor Avery had returned. "The Sorting will begin now."

The Great Hall was large and beautiful. There were four tables each for one of four houses. To his right were Gryffindor, and then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Albus spotted his brother James who winked at him. Albus winked back.

At the front of the hall was a long table for the staff, at the center sat Headmistress Rora Hale. She was essence of an ice queen with her long silver hair, blue eyes so bright they could be seen from the middle of the Great Hall.

Professor Avery led them to the front of the room. She took her wand out and flicked it lightly. A roll of parchment appeared in her hand. "While you are here your house will be like your family. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Professor Avery gave a sweeping glance around the room. "Each with its own special talents, Courage. For some." She glanced at the Gryffindor table. "Wit and wisdom." She glanced the Ravenclaw table.

"Trust and fairplay." She glanced to the Hufflepaper. "Cunning and talent." She glanced to the Slytherin table.

"When I call your name, step forward to be sorted into your house." She pulled a black hat from the stool in front of her. Rose made a disgusted looked. "Ew." She whispered.

The hat was old and ratty looking. "I don't want to put—" Rose didn't finish her sentence because right then the hat began to sing. Loudly.

"Many Years ago the walls of this school almost crumbled

One stood up the Dark Lord himself

The boy who lived, the chosen one

He defied death itself, and protected Hogwarts and the

Rest of the magical world, for a time there's been peace

No darkness in sight, but this year evil from the grave

Shall haunt this world again. The muggle world and the

Magical world lie in danger as peril awaits. Four brave souls

Will stand this year, deep in the dragon's pit they will dare

To take what was stolen and see it safely returned

Only to fail when it matters most and one is haunted by

The pasts ghost."

Then that hat slumped and went quiet. The Great Hall became loud with fierce whispers. Even the teachers looked nervous and frantic.

The whole Great Hall seemed surprised. Professor Avery stared at the hat then turned halfway to Headmistress Hale. Rora Hale was frowning but gestured for Professor Avery to continue to ceremony.

"Did you hear the end, four brave souls will stand up? I wonder who they'll be." Rose whispered fiercely.

Professor Avery silenced the Great hall before starting the sorting.

"Axel, Sumara." Professor Avery called. A tall pretty girl with caramel skin and light brown hair stepped forward from the crowd and made her way to the Sorting Hat.

Professor Avery placed the Sorting Hat on her head; as soon as it touched her silky brown curls the hat bellowed "Ravenclaw!" The Great Hall erupted in a loud applause.

Albus began to feel nervous, his nightmares of being sorted into Slytherin or Hufflepuff flashed in his mind. He bit his lip out of habit like he always did when he got nervous. Rose squeezed his shoulder.

"Look." She said and pointed to a blonde boy walking towards the Sorting Hat. "Its Malfoy." Albus nodded.

"I bet he'll be sorted into Slytherin the minute the hat touches his greasy blonde head." Rose snickered.

Scorpios was taking deep breaths as he walked towards Professor Avery. He stiffly sat down on the stool; the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"_What an interesting combination. Courage and cunning. Talented yet sincere. You would do well in Slytherin. Very well. But you would be great in Gryffindor."_ The Hat whispered in his ears.

Scorpios began to feel hot and a little dizzy. "You can't put me in Gryffindor! My father he—he would disown me." Scorpios whispered. The Hat considered that. "_You may follow in your fathers footsteps if you choose Slytherin. And we both know you don't want that."_

Scorpios bit his tongue before answering. "No. I don't. But I don't want him to hate me either."

"_You could reach your full potential in Gryffindor, make life long friends. You would give it all up to make your father proud? You're not like the other Slytherins you will never belong. You will never be like your father."_

"I know." Scorpios whispered. The Hat sighed and bellowed "Slytherin!"

Albus frowned. "Well that took a while."

Rose shrugged. "Maybe he was considering throwing him out of the school for his unnatural sliminess." She suggested. Albus laughed.

A few names were called; Albus began to feel more and more nervous. He'd never live it down if he weren't sorted in Gryffindor. Albus imagined his family's disappointed faces.

"_I'm so disappointed in you son." He saw his father saying as he shook his head pitifully. _

"_You're no brother of mine." An imaginary James sneered. His mother and sister refused to meet his gaze. _

"_I'm sorry!" He tried to tell them. "I'm sorry I'm not brave."_

"Potter, Albus." A voice announced which snapped Albus out of his daydream.

His mouth went dry; the Great Hall was a hushed silence. Tension, and anxiety crackled like electricity in the air. Where would the second son of the legendary Harry Potter be sorted?

Would he be like his father, brother, mother, _family_ before him? Or would something unexpected happen? Would he break the tradition?

Rose pushed him forward and Albus stumbled into a walk. Each step he took echoed in silence of the Great Hall.

Professor Avery placed the hat on his head. Before the Albus even realized what was happening the Sorting Hat called out his house.

Yes I know Cliffhanger. Where did the Hat sort Albus? Find out next time! If you review I might be persuaded to write the chapter faster. ( :


	4. A Meeting in A Dark Place

Hey thanks for continuing to read Albus and the Goblins Guild!

-

-

-

**Chapter 4: A Meeting In a Dark Place**

**-**

**-  
**

"Gryffindor!" the Hat bellowed. The Gryffindor table let out a roar so loud the Great Hall shook.

Professor Avery removed the Hat from Albus's messy black hair. He slowly got up slowly, before rushing to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted enthusiastically. James affectionately messed up his already messy hair.

Everyone tried to shake hands with him at once, and he received plenty bear hugs form his cousins.

After a while Rose was called and she was of course sorted in Gryffindor, and was met with almost as much enthusiasm at the Gryffindor table.

"I swear half the table is either a Weasley or related to one." Fred said during the feast as he stuffed a spoonful of mash potatoes in his mouth. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yeah when I go boyfriend hunting, I'll have to got to the Ravenclaw boys—just to make sure I don't accidentally snog a family member or something."

"You're not having a boyfriend. Ever." Fred said looking murderous. Rose rolled her eyes. "Like your going to stop me." She said sticking her tongue out. Albus rolled his eyes.

James looked immensely serious and for a moment Albus thought he was going to give a profound lecture about why boyfriends were bad news to Rose but instead he just said, "Pass the steak Fred."

--------------------------------Somewhere Else---------------------------------

"Who is this 'Baroness' anyway?" Karagon asked as he followed Drakon in to the dark tunnel. "She's the leader of Madman's Guild." Karagon was silent for a while. "And why does she want to meet us again?" Karagon asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

The tunnel was dark and smelled of raw meat, and ale. "We're here because she wants to make a deal with the Goblins. And her offer is of…high quality. Now no more questions and hurry up Aragon is waiting for us."

At the end of the tunnel was a large stonewall. "Augementi." Drakon said before pushing one of the stone slabs back. Soon all the stone slabs were moving, twisting, turning, and bending until there was a small open space. Drakon walked through.

Karagon looked around nervously. "Are you coming or not Karagon?" Drakon growled. Karagon whimpered before following.

On the other side was a small but well lit hallway; the smell of cinnamon flooded the hallway. The floor was made of red stones, and the walls of smooth silver shimmering ones. Every seven stones there was a torch with a huge ruby in the center of the fire that lit up the hall.

Drakon continued walking. Karagon stared at a ruby at the center of the first torch. "Look at those rubies!" Karagon said as his beady black eyes turned green with greed.

Drakon smiled. "Why don't you take one? I bet it would fetch you a heaping pile of galleons." Karagon smiled and said. "Kurifyre." The fire on the torch in front of him went out. He reached up to grab the ruby just as the fire ignited once again, he cried out in pain.

His claw-like fingers were burned blacker than coal. The room smelt of burned cinnamon rolls. Drakon let out a coarse deep laugh. "Those are pyro-jewels not rubies fool. Only dry water can permanently out there fire."

Karagon glared at him. "That should teach you not to steel from the Baroness." Drakon said and then stopped in front of a large jade door with two intertwined snakes. Karagon's eyes narrowed. "Is that real jade?"

Drakon ignored him. "Serpents pass let me through, I command it and so you'll do."

The intertwined snakes began to move until they were no longer coiled together. The jade door swung open to reveal a large room with sea-green lighting and jade tiles. In the center of the room was ancient looking table.

Seated at the table was tall woman in a flowing midnight blue cloak and a few others their identities hidden by their own cloaks and a particularly angry looking goblin.

Drakon made his way into the room, Karagon meekly followed. "Sorry we're late, we ran into some trouble one the way." Drakon said.

The Baroness nodded. "No need to apologize. As long as you're here now." Drakon nodded and took the seat next to Aragon who grunted. Drakon knew this was Aragon's standard greeting and didn't take it personally.

Karagon scrambled for the chair next to Drakon. The cloak figure next to him shuffled as he sat down.

"I'm glad you have decided to consider my offer." The Baroness said rising. She was tall and lithe with the eyes of a snake, her long blonde hair was streaked with gray and age lines below her eyes made her appear brutal yet wise instead of old and fragile.

"As you know since the time of the first Goblin-Wizard war, goblins have been treated as second class citizens in the Wizarding world. Along with many other magical beings, the centaurs trapped and contained in forest as though they're dangerous animals. And you, the goblins are contained to run their banks but no permitted to learn the ways of the wand. They fear you, and for that despise you're very existence." She gave them all a compassionate look as though she knew exactly what they had been forced to endure.

"Yet they treat the insignificant muggles with care, patience and compassion. Why? Why don't they treat you with the same respect—the very people who have lived side by side with them for centuries?"

Aragon's tiny fingers curled into a fist. His black eyes gleamed with respect and appreciation.

"I come here today asking for you're partnership in my effort to create a new world. A world where goblins, wizards and all other magical creatures are the rulers." She turned her gaze to Aragon then to Drakon.

"And the muggles along with our enemies be placed beneath us. That is the world I dream of. But I can not do it with my power—my magic, alone." Her snakes softened. "I need help. You're help. And if you comply. When we succeed, you will be rewarded with the power and respect the goblin community has always deserved."

The room was heavy with a thick cloud of silence. Then Aragon leaned forward and rested his small head on his tiny hands before asking, "What is it that you need us to do?"

The Baroness gave a small cold smile.

---------------------------------------Hogwarts---------------------------------------------------

"What's our first class?" Albus asked Rose at breakfast. "Potions with Professor Callus." James who was stuffing toast down his throat said. "He's not bad but the subjects boring as bloody hell."

"After that?" Albus asked. "Umm Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Avery. And then Lunch and then Transfiguration with Professor Barkwith."

James made a face. "Ugh Barkwith is the head of Slytherin. There's something about that guy…I don't know. He's too calm and nice for a Slytherin. Fred reckons he's up to something. I do to. Him and Rora Hale are real chummy and you know she was Slytherin too."

Albus furrowed his brow. "Headmistress Hale was a Slytherin?" James nodded. "Damn right she was. A "good one" apparently, if there is such a thing."

They all looked at Slytherin table on the opposite side of the Great Hall. "A good Slytherin? Hah, that'll be the day." Albus said.

James was right about potions, Professor Callus was fair and a good teacher but the curriculum was dreadfully boring.

Thankfully they had Defense Against the Dark Arts right after. Rose had given him a condensed verbal biography about Professor Avery.

Taylor Avery had been an auror, she was one of the best and she gained fame right after Voldemorts fall from power. She rounded up some of the worst Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban and had locked them up for good.

After a while Rora Hale approached her and requested she teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She said no the first time, changed her mind for mysterious reasons.

She'd been a teacher at Hogwarts ever since.

"I am Professor Avery and I will be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts. My class does not use textbooks. We do magic. That's it. Textbooks do not defend you from vampires, werewolves, and other creatures of the night." She glared at them with her yellow eyes as though it was there fault textbooks had been created.

"And neither does homework." She said with a small smirk. The class erupted into happy whispers. Albus grinned at Rose who looked slightly crestfallen. "But I was looking forward to homework from this class…imagine how interesting the readings would have been." She muttered.

Albus shook his head and sighed. Rose could be so strange sometimes.

"Today we will be learning _Deletro_, a simple revealing spell. It will expose the most basic hexes, and jinxes placed on an object." Professor Avery flicked her own wand and a small gold drinking goblet appeared in her left hand.

She muttered three spells and the goblet glowed white then red. She places it on the desk in front of her.

"Now repeat after me. _Deletro!_" Professor Avery said. "Deletro!" the class repeated.

"Make sure you enunciate every syllable. Everyone, take out your wands." The class shuffled for their wands.

Professor Avery had the class line up so each student could try to complete the spell.

The first student was Nora Longbottom, a friend of Albus. Her father Neville was the Herbology professor.

According to James, Neville loved the subject so much that he was even able to make the class interesting. Which was impressive considering it was Herbology.

"Deletro." Nora said. The goblet glowed and then tipped over. Her face flushed with embarrassment. A boy behind her from Ravenclaw snickered. Professor Avery turned her yellow eyes on him.

"Think you can do better boy? Then lets see you do the spell." The boys face paled but he stepped forward. "Deletro!" he said vigorously. The goblet glowed but nothing else happened.

The class laughed and the boys face turned purple to match his robes. "Next." Professor Avery said sharply.

Another Ravenclaw student stepped forward. "Potter is going to be the first to do it, I bet." Albus heard a voice behind him whisper. A couple other students whispered in agreement.

He smiled; they had no idea how right they were. His father had already taught him this spell and it had been easy.

"I bet he wont." Said a strong female voice. The whispers halted and Albus turned to face who had spoken.

It was a Gryffindor student, he recognized her. Zara Reynolds the girl with chocolate colored skin, frightening lavender eyes framed by long sooty lashes and a permanent scowl on her face.

She growled and grunted mostly and didn't talk to anyone. In Potions she'd worked by herself and still managed to tie with Rose and him for the best-done Blastideous potion.

"I bet you wont be the best in the class." Zara repeated to Albus now that he was facing her. "I bet I will." Albus said gritting his teeth. Who did this girl think she was?

"Listen Zilla, since you obviously don't know, my father was Harry Potter the greatest wizard in the last century so—"

"Wizarding skills aren't hereditary." Zara said efficiently cutting him off.

"Well in my family they are—my brother James is naturally talented at Defense Against the Dark Arts Magic and he's the best in the class. Odds are I'll be to." Albus countered.

"Maybe you'll be the weak link in the chain." Zara said narrowing her flashing lavender eyes. Tension crackled like electricity in the silence. Albus felt as though jolts of electricity were sparking around him.

"I wont." He finally said. Zara smirked. "We'll see Potter." Albus turned back around fuming.

Rose was next before Albus. "Deletro." She said, the goblet glowed brightly and for a second a small red light seemed to come out of the mouth of the goblet but it quickly disappeared.

Professor Avery smiled. "That's the closest one so far." Rose beamed before walking to the back of the line.

The class was silent as Albus took a step forward. "Deletro!" he said and flicked his wand.

The goblet glowed white and two small spheres of light came out of the mouth of the goblet. One was red the other white.

They hovered over the mouth for a full minute before dispersing. The class clapped. Professor Avery nodded in satisfaction. "Well done Potter. Five points for Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors cheered and slapped him on the back affectionately. Albus turned and threw Zara a cocky smirk. She gave him a bored look in return. Then she skipped the person in front of her so she'd be the next to go. Professor Avery said nothing.

Zara flicked her wand. "Deletro." The goblet glowed brightly as it had for Albus, but instead of two spheres of light appearing, there were three. The class gasped.

"I don't suppose you realize what you just accomplished?" Professor Avery asked eyeing Zara with newfound curiosity. Zara shook her head.

Albus however did know the answer. Professor Avery had casted _three_ hexes on the goblet. Not two. And he hadn't been able to reveal the third one, which meant…

"You were able to reveal all _three_ hexes that were placed on the points for Gryffindor." Professor Avery said looking immensely pleased. "It is interesting that you were able to reveal the third hex, as I had casted it to test my second year students next period. Looks like you'll be giving Potter a run for his money."

All eyes turned to Albus.

Zara moved so the next person could go and walked to the back of the class. She gave Albus a smug smirk. "Looks like I'm going to give you a run for your money." She said look smugger than the Cheshire cat.

.

Albus narrowed his green eyes. "We'll see," he said before turning away and folding his arms across his chest.

**Please review! this is my first fic and comments would be really helpful!**


End file.
